Yakusoku
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: The boy had made both a promise and a wish that day. Little did they know they'd come to appreciate the contract more than they ever could have dared to. One-Shot.


**Rating: **_T_ - Implied consummation/necrophilia, some OOC, fluff, set before the second anime arc.

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso-sensei owns Kuroshitsuji and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note: **It never ceases to amaze me exactly how my mind can come up with such… cutesy things. Weird thing is I have yet to finish watching the second season; I prefer the manga and the first season. Feedback is always loved~.

* * *

He could still recall the looks of annoyance his Young Master had given him, faintly.

They were the most endearing things about him, Sebastian thought. Well, those expressions amongst other relevancies. Especially those rather flushed, heated looks he would send him during his most vulnerable moments of passion. Ah, and he most definitely could not deny the way his face would twist and scrunch in the most adorable manner when he would deny him immediate release. Really, the boy had some lessons to be taught when it came to patience both in and out of the bedroom —

Clearing his throat, Sebastian neatly pressed his tie down after a brief wind rumpled it.

No, no; he certainly wasn't about to focus on those moments. He had all the time in the world to sate the incomprehensible lust his Young Master had instilled in him, rather than spending his time thinking of their previous acts of copulation. Now, he had to focus on the now; truthfully, the previous, more lighthearted, and dare he even think — sweet moments he'd managed to squeeze in with the raven-haired youth.

A soft smile curled the ends of his lips, but the distant gaze he held gave him a slightly intimidating nature from afar.

Oh, how his young master could be quite the inadvertently charming fellow. More properly, quite the fool in his own right. For example, that damned cane he had yet to be seen without; how many times had he told the boy it would only instigate others to tease him about his age and height? Certainly, the scenario had occurred every once and a while, but it always saddened Sebastian (by the most sadistic margin) when he went off to eliminate those awfully rude people. Regardless that his young master hadn't specifically ordered him to dispose of them, a part of him felt simply compelled to do so.

After all, only he should have ever been the elicitor of any flushed expressions the Phantomhive heir gave.

He clicked his tongue briefly, faintly acknowledging with an annoyed bemusement and curiosity that he had just snorted at the reminiscence. Without a doubt, it was beyond unorthodox for one to think that such a cold-blooded (or rather, lack of an actual human body); uptight, seemingly apathetic demon would spare more than a second in thought of their late employer. Either as the proxy of his contract or as his acting butler/bodyguard/everything else, it was hard to say. Yet, the otherwise inane memories brought a wicked smile to his features, and even as he gazed down at the lifeless youth folded neatly into a briefcase, he felt the slightest flicker of some unknown feeling in the pit of stomach. Or, at least, where it was supposed to be; he wasn't one to be anything but a glutton, regardless of his patience, as the young Phantomhive had come to learn.

He would be back soon.

There was not a day that passed, where he didn't wish that he could see his young master actually move. Of course, he was also morbidly thrilled at the thought of Ciel whining about an unnecessary ache from his arse, despite the longevity of his current rest. Undoubtedly, he would simply shrug and offer that the youth was using a new method of seduction, possibly earning him a blush and frustrated look. As much as he missed his skirmishes with the boy, he greatly yearned for the mere warmth he had proffered many a time. Whether it be from tricking the youth into an embrace, or disguising one in the form of a rescue, or (specifically) the heat that his mere touch could bring forth. Sebastian had obviously had sex with previous humans, and was quite proud that he had yet to leave any single one without a desire for it; however…

The heat Ciel somehow managed to stir from him was beyond comprehension, and thus, maddeningly arousing.

Sebastian chuckled into his hand, ignoring the faint pulsating ache the marking on the backside of it throbbed with as he pressed it against Ciel's shielded iris. It had been far too long since he had seen that glorious shade of sapphire; bridled with heat, a cold ire, or even his occasional morose look. It was on those nights he enjoyed most to spend the night with the boy; it allowed him to quell his young master's fears and troubles, even if only until morning came. He didn't particularly fathom the days Ciel would suddenly be pissy and order him to do tedious tasks he otherwise wouldn't partake in. However, they served their purpose in his own deviations; earning him the occasional right in their intimacy, so he used that thought as a driving factor to finish his assignment.

Yes, he sighed heavily internally as he stood, gazing at the bloody hues marring the fading citrine sky. Ciel would be back by his side once more, and he would no longer have to think incessantly like the infatuated blonde girl that constantly fawned over him. He would be by his side once more, as it so rightfully felt now.

Perhaps — and quite hopefully — he would no longer feel so alone.


End file.
